1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an expansion card, and more particularly, to an expansion card of a motherboard.
2. Description of Related Art
In the electronic science and technology society today, due to the emergence of computers, the human lifestyles and way of life have been substantially changed, and in the most people live and work, the computer has gradually become an indispensable tool. In terms of servers and desktop computers, they mainly include host computer, display and computer peripherals. The host computer herein includes computer chassis, motherboard, central processing unit (CPU), memory, hard drive and CD storage device. However, in order to enhance the performance of the host computer, such as image processing, audio processing, and external peripheral functions, usually there are many slots disposed on the motherboard of the host computer for additionally adding graphics card, sound card and other expansion cards.
FIG. 1A is a side-view schematic diagram of a conventional expansion card disposed on the motherboard. FIG. 1B is a three-dimensional schematic diagram of the expansion card in FIG. 1A disposed on the motherboard. Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, a motherboard 10 has a first slot 12 and a second slot 14. An expansion card 100 includes a circuit board 110 and a heat-dissipating module 120. Due to the expansion card 100 operation, the electronic components or the chips on the circuit board 110 would produce heat so as to gradually rise the ambient temperature. A high temperature environment may cause the circuit board 110 not working properly, so that the heat-dissipating module 120 is employed to cool the electronic components or the chips on the circuit board 110.
The heat dissipating module 120 can be fixed at a side of the circuit board 110 in screw fastening way or clamping way. The heat dissipating module 120 includes two fans 124 and a plurality of heat-dissipating fins 126, in which the heat-dissipating fins 126 contact the electronic components or the chips on the circuit board 110 to conduct the heat of the circuit board 110 to the heat dissipating module 120, followed by using the fans 124 to bring away the heat on the heat-dissipating fins 126 in convection way so as to cool the expansion card 100.
The circuit board 110 is inserted into the first slot 12 of the motherboard 10. Affected by the weight of the heat dissipating module 120, a bottom surface 122 of the heat dissipating module 120 would gradually get inclination until leaning against the other portions of the motherboard 10, for example, leaning against the second slot 14 on the motherboard 10. At the time, the circuit board 110 may get bending deformation.